The change Of A Demon
by DrinkSprite
Summary: Brolly The Ledendary Super Saiyan never had a chance to live any kind of life .Bieng mind controled by his father and only haveing hatred for goku.Now with the hatred over with to him can he live a better life ?
1. Default Chapter

Ok, lets start off with this is my first fan fic story so its not going to be great.Still post some reviews tell me how it   
  
is.This story is a little bit before the buu saga so the characters will be from there.  
  
Got this from reading some stories guess i need this thing.Disclaimer I do not own any of the dbz characters, I'm not makings   
  
any money from this story. Do not steal any characters that i create. unless you ask me to use them.Ok, now that junk is over   
  
lets get this story rolling.  
  
-------------- The Change Of A Demon.  
  
-------------------- Chapter 1:The Start   
  
Chibi Goten and Trunks where sparing in a field."Common Goten whats wrong you seem to be not putting much into this fight   
  
whats wrong?"Trunks asked,landing back to the ground after he had just kicked goten into the air and, then kicked him into   
  
the ground.  
  
Gotens gets up slowly a little scratched up.  
  
"Ah, I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
Goten flys out and punches Trunks in the jaw then with the other hand sent a blast ki energy into trunks gut.That sends   
  
sends Trunks plowing into the ground makings a 20 ft trench.  
  
Trunks stands up a little bruised and scratched as well clothing ripped some.  
  
"Allright lets move this up some. "Trunks says,sighing a gold aura appeared around him and his hair turns gold.Trunks   
  
suprises Goten going super saiyan like this.Trunks flys at Goten and hits him with a lot of punches and kicks. He yells,"Big   
  
bang attack"  
  
A large energy ball apears and Trunks thrushes it into Goten it smashes into him explodeding in a flash of light and   
  
creating a lot of dust.Once the dust and light goes away goten is in a creator the size of a small house he is stretched up   
  
and bleeding badly is unconscious.  
  
Trunks sighs and lands next to goten pulling a senzu bean out of his pocket helps Goten to eat it.Goten wakes up a minute   
  
later and sits up.  
  
"Trunks you cheated you said this week we wouldn't go super saiyan.Goten said,a little upset.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry i was just trying to see how well you would take a suprise want to go for other round?"Trunks replied,sounding   
  
happy.  
  
"I would but mom wanted me to come home early today and, I don't want to anger her. you know how scary she gets when she is   
  
mad."  
  
Trunks stands up and flys a little bit into the air.  
  
"ya i know i should go to but rember tomorow we are going and looking for the dragon balls.Trunks replied then waved to goten   
  
and blasts off into the air after goten waves back "ok cya tomorow"Goten then promptly flys back home.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The next day trunks,Goten and Videl meet at Capsule Corp.Goten and Trunks are waiting for Videl to arive.  
  
"Trunks comon i don't want to wait around any more its boring."Goten complained, siting on the chair looking at trunks.  
  
"I know goten but she was bugging us badly to go and gohan said we had to take her."Trunks replied  
  
At that moment the door knocks and Trunks runs to the door and opens it with Goten following videl stands there.  
  
"yay your finally here lets go"Goten bursts out joyfully,before any one can speak.  
  
Trunks nods hopeing videl isn't to big of a pain for this.  
  
Videl being slightly stunned at wanting to leave so fast"what about supplies ?"  
  
"We can get stuff on the way lets go "Trunks blasts into the air. Goten and Videl fly after wards heading for the mountains.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After only a 2 weeks the trio has found 6 of the dragon balls.They stop in a nearby village that is close to the dragon ball   
  
for some rest and food.  
  
The trio lands in the center of town where there are a lot of people gathered around a priest in a young blond haired girl   
  
that is tied up.All of the people stair suprised at the 3 flying into town.  
  
"hiya whats going on here "Goten and trunks said, waving to the people looking at them.  
  
The priest gets over being stunned and replies,"we are going to sacrifice this girl and this food you see around here. To the   
  
great dragon that has cursed are village and has brought great disaster down apon us.The crowd nods silently.  
  
"no please don't help me i don't want to be sacrificed to the dragon."The blond girl whimpers.  
  
"we must it is the only way the rid the village of this curse and the dragon"The priest then dances around chanting something   
  
that makes no sense.  
  
The boys looking now at the food and drooling.  
  
"you don't have to do that we can stop this dragon for you"videl said,  
  
"Hmmm, alright if you can.. though i will warn you it has killed a lot of people so far. you can get some rest and in the   
  
morning we will show you where to go."The priest untied the girl and walked away the crowd left as well.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me but i don't want you three to lose your lives in doing so.The young girl said,  
  
"No dragons going to kill us"Trunks looks at the girl. The boys stomachs both growl loudly.  
  
"I'm hungry can we get food now ?"Goten conplained.Trunks nodded in agreement of wanting food.  
  
The girl pointed to the food that was piled up."You can have that it was going to be set for the sacrifice but they are not   
  
going to use it so you can."  
  
"YAY"The boys exclaimed, running to the food and starting to eat it very fast.  
  
Videl looked at the boys eating and shook her head."Where are we going to be sleeping at ?"  
  
The girl was starting to leave but turned around." Um i guss you can have the empty house by the lake."  
  
Videl walked away to where the house was said to be.Leaveing the boys still eating the food and, the girl leaving to her   
  
house to sleep.After 7 minutes had past the boys had completely eaten the entire feast that was there.  
  
"That was good goten lets go to house and sleep I'm tired"Trunks yawned, and started walking to where the house was at.  
  
Goten yawned and started following trunks."ok"  
  
They got to the house and walked in going to sleep each getting on a empty bed in there going to sleep.Videl was on the bed in the back already asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Videl woke up in the early morning hearing a lot of ice nearby falling into the lake. So she got into the clothing in the room which was a pink dress.Videl flew out the door and flew to where the sound came from but before she got there she ran into a man floating above the water.Brolly was flying above the water in white pants and a purple robe   
  
belt. He was a huge person he had large muscles all over him. His hair was a light purple and a gold aura was around him.  
  
Brolly at that moment took of with incredible speed at videl.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ah ok there it was good stop to end this chapter. :)I will post the next one up soon. 


	2. The Start Of The Change

Making this short.  
  
Disclaimer ya i don't own dbz which is probably a good thing...... ok time for chapter two yay.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The Change Of a demon  
  
Chapter 2The Start Of the change  
  
Before videl can even react at all she the punch hit her and sends her splashing hard into the water and disappearing under the surface.A ki blasts slams into brolly and shakes him up some and looks that Trunks had thrown it.The boys where in the air a little bit aways in a fighting position.  
  
"Goten who is this guy"  
  
"I don't know trunks he looks old big and slow"Gone giggles,  
  
"we can take him "Trunks replies,Trunks flys at brolly and kicks him in the side of the head.Brolly shrugs the attack of and hits trunks in the gut with a blast of green ki energy that sends him flying into Goten and the both slam into the forest at the edge of the lake.Brolly takes off after the boys.and lands next to the small trench the made.At the end of the trench where Goten and Trunks who just started getting up.  
  
"Hey that hurt a lot"Trunks rubbed his head.  
  
At that moment Brolly had a chance to see Goten a little better and screamed."KAKAROT"Lunged at goten and picked him up by the head.  
  
"Goten!! you bully let him go"Trunks went super saiyan which had made his hair gold and, started to punch at brolly still not affecting him amazed trunks takes jumps back some in the are and yells big bang attack a blue energy ball appeared in his hand.Trunks shoots the blue ball of ki and shoots it at Brolly a lot of smoke and dust surrounds brollys head.  
  
"KAKAROT" Brolly screams again.  
  
The whole area around gets a lair of green around it and, then a huge explosion 5 miles explosion happens starting right from Brolly.Destroying ever thing within the 5 mile radius the town and lake is gone.Createing a huge dust and smoke cloud.The dust and smoke finally dispense.Brolly is perfectly fine still holding Goten but finally drops him to the ground. He is bleeding badly from multible wounds and is scratched badly the top part of his orange gi is gone and his pants are ripped up badly and looks to be dead.Trunks is a little ways away not looking much better other then he is still alive, awake and not super saiyan any more.. Starts to stand up though looking around and then at Brolly.  
  
"youuu monster! "Trunks looks scared at Brolly.  
  
Brolly Gold aura around him disappeared and his light purple hair dropped back down and was black again. He looks at the dead form at Goten.  
  
"kakarot killing you did not heal the wounds you did when we where younger.But i see that killing you was not the way to go it should not of mattered this much to kill you becuas of a headache you gave me as a child.I supose though i should thank you in a way for giveing me something worth fighting and breaking the mind control my father put on me.I shall spare this planet now becuas you must of liked it here so much since you where here a lot."Brolly floated into the air and started to leave.  
  
Before he could trunks yelled, up at him"WAIT! You cant just kill my friend and leave"   
  
Brolly turns around looking at Trunks."why,do you wish to die now as well"  
  
Trunks walks over to Goten and starts crying,"why did you kill Goten he never did any thing to you"  
  
Brolly thought for a minute thinking about this."Now that i think of it your probably right kakarot truly did nothing to me just cried which i went a little over board about it."  
  
"OVER BOARD"Trunks had shouted. "you killed my best friend"  
  
"yes and if he was still alive right now i wouldn't fight you since i see that the battle was not worth it."   
  
Trunks at that moment thought of something."wait will you help me bring him back to life?"  
  
"how would you bring him back"  
  
"with the dragon balls let me see if the radar still works" Trunks pulled out the dragon radar and pushed the button at the top to see if it works.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ah i hope the second one was good to still no reviews so i don't know. 


End file.
